wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Archive:Voraul Ächten
Voraul is a sociopathic murderer and criminal. He often takes contract work as a mercenary or assassin, and if known to sell his services as a master engineer. Background Childhood ---- Voraul was born to the poor peasant couple of Fredrick and Margaret Turner on an unidentified farm in Eastern Duskwood. Voraul changed his name later in his life, his original name was Marcus Johnathon Turner. Voraul's exact date of birth is unknown, but it has been proven that he was born several years before the First War. As a child and up until his early teenage years, when he fled his childhood home, Voraul showed the classic symptoms of dementia and sociopathy. He frequently spent his free times torturing small animals, stole from his family and neighbors, and committed acts of vandalism without remorse. Voraul's parents accounted his misbehavior to simple child hood shenanigans, and later in Voraul's life to a lack of understanding of consequences. Around his fourteenth or fifteenth year, after the First War and the spread of the dark arts in Azeroth, Voraul was exposed to Fel energy by a vagabond, later discovered to be a warlock, passing by his family's farm, leading to his corruption and worsening his mental illnesses. Voraul fell into a state of deep depression proceeding his corruption, and was prone to psychotic fits of rage. Fearing for their safety, and the well being of their son, Voraul's parents sent him away to a church to be examined and hopefully healed. Upon arrival to the church Voraul was lead to a secure room by the resident paladin of the chapel, and locked in until he was to be examined by the temple's priest. Voraul stormed about his cell in a frenzy, before the his one last strand of sanity shattered, and he lost all regard for human life and laws. Voraul patiently waited behind his cell door for the priest to arrive. Upon the clergy man's appearance Voraul seized him, and strangled him to death with a thick metal chain around his neck, this was Voraul's first murder. Voraul continued to sneak out of the church, and made his way back to his family's farm. The chapel's resident paladin quickly discovered the grizzly murder, and rushed to Voraul's home to warn his family. On returning to his home, Voraul seized the lantern hung at the farmhouse's doorway and entered the building. Voraul crept into his parent's room, opened the lantern, and lit his parents bed ablaze, killing them. Voraul continued to light the rest of the residence on fire via catching the many piles and bits of hay coating the floor. Voraul fled the building quickly as it the flame began to engulf it. The chapel's resident paladin, arrived after Voraul had committed the act of arson, and escaped. The paladin, burst into the blazing building in search of survivors. He was not able to reach Voraul's parent's room, but did manage to make his way into Voraul's old room. The paladin promptly discovered a small wooden crib, very close to being caught on fire. The paladin rescued Voraul's baby sister, and exited the building. The baby girl is the only known blood relative of Voraul, her whereabouts are currently unknown. Voraul fled into the woods, and hid there for several hours until the warlock that had corrupted him appeared and led the young criminal off to a coven hidden in the Swamp of Sorrows. Teenage and Young Adult Life ---- Voraul spent the next decade of his life in a coven of witches and warlocks. Upon arrival he changed his name, as previously mentioned. He was trained in the dark arts and manipulation of fel, shadow, and fire. Voraul excelled in his studies and within several years of practice became a master warlock. In order to achieve this rank, however, Voraul had to accomplish a ritual of passage. For a short time he left the coven and traveled through out the country side, corrupting wayward souls, and causing as much chaos as he could. Not satisfied by his work in the field Voraul decided to up the ante and undertake his most horrible crime to date. In one day, Voraul traveled from southern to northern Westfall, slaughtering everything in his way. Upon completion Voraul had murdered twenty seven adults, eight children, and butchered an entire herd of cattle. These actions did not go unnoticed and were swiftly investigated by a company of paladins. Voraul returned to his coven triumphantly and was given a warm reception. He received his title of master and remained in the coven for several weeks until it was raided by the company of paladins, and Voraul was killed in battle. The Void ---- Very little is known about the period of time in between Voraul's death and his return, Voraul himself has trouble recalling the events. Upon death Voraul's soul fell into the Void. It is unclear how long his soul remained trapped in the Nether, but at eventually it was found by a Nazrethim. The demon seized Voraul's soul and implanted it in the body of a demon. Voraul unwillingly served as the Nazrethim's slave. Along with other enslaved warriors, Voraul was forced to hunt down and kill renegade Draenei and broken. Voraul served under the Nazrethim for many years, killing off runaways and "motivating" laborers. Voraul, completely outraged by his current state, plotted to kill off his captor. After a thorough period of planning Voraul set his plan into action. As the Nazrethim patrolled his labor camp, Voraul freed a large number of slaves. Convinced that the Nazrethim was a greater threat than Voraul, the slaves attacked and vanquished the demon. This is the extent of Voraul's knowledge of his time in the Nether and Outlands. He eventually severed his soul from the demonic body it possessed and returned to Azeroth. Return and Military Life ---- Voraul returned to Azeroth a few years before the re-opening of the Dark Portal. Voraul's soul manifested itself in the form of a wraith for several weeks before he found a suitable host body. Voraul attempted possessed another human to regain a body, but made a mistake in the process and neded up merging his own soul with that of his victim. Voraul awoke in his new body with an odd mesh of both soul's memories and experiences. Not having a home nor occupation on Azeroth Voraul joined the military in order to keep himself out of the gutter. Voraul was shipped off to an academy where he attended classes in mathematics, mechanical engineering, and physics, as well as taught general combat tactics and strategy. Upon completing the academy Voraul was assigned to thirteenth corps, seven-hundred and eighteenth division of the Stormwind Army, the Alliance Engineers. Voraul served in the army on Azeroth for a few years before the Dark Portal's opening. Of course, as soon as the Portal did open and Voraul was sent back into the Outlands along with the rest of his unit. V oraul served in the alliance forces as they pushed their way across the Outlands, from Hellfire to Shadowmoon. Voraul was cut off from the rest of his unit after his commander ordered his platoon to undertake a suicidal charge into a regiment of demons. Voraul fled the military, being marked as MIA. After the traumatic event and the change of scenery Voraul slowly began to recall his abilities as a warlock, which he relied on heavily to sneak through the myriads of demons. Voraul spent several months on traveling on foot to Shattrath City. Once he had arrived he utilized the sustained portals in the city to escape to Stormwind. Current and Recent Events ---- Upon his return to Stormwind, Voraul began his career as a criminal. He has joined and retired from several criminal and cult organizations over the years, and has managed to keep his activities out of public light through bribery and creative means of evidence disposal. He has abandoned his human body in exchange for an enchanted titanium suit of armor he has bound his soul to. Voraul remains to the current day, still plotting and still murdering. Involvement The Malefic Legion - Cult Warlock The Grim Stone Cartel - Weapon Developer Vortex Industries - Lead Engineer The Lionheart Company - Mercenary The Iron Cross Company - Mercenary Strategy Quotes "If it isn't fast enough then I'll shove a rocket up it's ass, and if that still isn't good enough for you then I'll get out and push it myself! ... Yes I know it's a flying machine, I'll nail some wings onto my back!" Trivia Vortex Industries -> Vor-Techs Industries -> Voraul Technological Industries "Get it?" See also * Link External links * External link Category:Archived Characters